Fanon:Wege zum Sieg - Kapitel 1
Mass Effect - Other Stories Wege zum Sieg (I) Das Jahr 2185 hatte für viele Katastrophen und Probleme bereitgelegt. Das Jahr war wie eine trügerische Stille vor einen Sturm, der seit Jahren vorhergesagt wird. Seit einiger Zeit verschwinden aus unbekannten Gründen ganze Kolonien. Nur wenige wissen welche Wesen dafür verantwortlich sind, zwei von diesen Wissenden arbeiteten am Rande der Legalität und außerhalb ihrer alten Flotte und ihres Militärs. Trotz des gleichen Ziels arbeiteten sie gegeneinander und aneinander vorbei… Vor wenigen Stunden wurde die zurückgebrachte Marié Phoenixclaw zum Ghost-Agenten des Hohen Rates. Die Ghosts können nur mit den Spectres des Rates der Citadel verglichen werden, besaßen aber noch viel mehr Immunität. Der Weg des Präludiums zum ultimativen Chaos führte durch trügerische Gewässer; und noch war es nicht klar, wer diesen Weg überleben würde. „Wer hätte das gedacht?“, dachte Phoenixclaw als sie über der E-Mail von Admiral Hackett, dem Leiter des Allianzmilitärs, brütete. „Trotz all der Zeit hat er die Gerüchte über meine Wiederauferstehung nicht angezweifelt. Ganz im Gegenteil, er möchte im neutralen Umfeld ein Gespräch mit mir. Scheinbar besitze ich immer noch sein Vertrauen… Was bringt ihn nur zu so einer Entscheidung?“ Sie schloss die E-Mail und fuhr runter ins KIZ. Dort gab sie gedankenverloren die Koordinaten des Amada-Systems ein. Die Sache musste endlich beendet werden. Silver bemerkte wo sie hinwollte und fragte nach, ob sie sich das wirklich antun wolle, doch antwortete sie darauf nur knapp: „Ich muss mich den alten Dämonen stellten, sonst kann ich mich nicht auf die zukünftigen konzentrieren.“ Während die Blackbird zum Katastrophenort flog, ging Phoenixclaw runter zu Mistral und fragte dort eine Sache, die ihr etwas unter dn Nägeln brannte. „Wie hast du mich damals eigentlich in die Finger bekommen?“, meinte sie ohne Begrüßung und ähnlichem. Mistral schaute kurz verwundert, ehe bei ihr der Groschen fiel. „Ach du meinst, wie du geborgen wurdest! Das an sich war schon eine witzige Sache gewesen. Nicht mal eine Woche nach der Zerstörung der Blackbird kam ein Team der Wing Technologies zum Unfallort und wollte deinen Körper bergen, doch war ein Team von Kollektoren ihnen nur wenig zuvorgekommen und klaubten deine Einzelteile zusammen. Ohne viel zu Überlegen eröffnete das Bergungsteam von Wing das Feuer und konnte so die Kollektoren verscheuchen, so dass sie dich, größtenteils, geborgen haben.“ „Was meinst du eigentlich immer mit „größtenteils“? Was kann denn da gefehlt haben?“, fragte Phoenixclaw verwirrt. „Oh… einiges. Dein linker Arm, so als Beispiel. Das Bergungsteam musste sehr lange zwischen den Trümmerhaufen suchen, bis sie erkannten, dass er beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre verbrannt ist. Auch deine Beine waren eine Sucharbeit. Oder deine Finger. Ernsthaft, ich hab nur deswegen mit den Klonen angefangen, weil so viel im Puzzle der Marié Lionclaw gefehlt hat.“ Phoenixclaw verzog das Gesicht. Mistral hatte schon immer eine spezielle Art von Humor. „Wieso fragst du? Ich hatte eher gedacht, das du es nicht wissen willst.“, meinte diese nun. „Ich flieg dorthin. Zum Wrack der Blackbird. Und nehme dort Abschied von der Allianz, meinen alten Leben und meinen alten Idealen. Dank dir konnte ich meinen Horizont erweitern. Dafür kann ich nur danke sage.“, erklärte Phoenixclaw und ging, da sie im Fenster einen bekannten Eisplaneten sah. Alchera war eine trostlose Eiswelt. Sie bestand darauf alleine mit ihren neuen Jäger zum Wrack zu fliegen. Silver und Seraphim konnten es ihr nur verdenken, da sie ebenfalls zum Wrack wollten. Mistral dagegen gab ihr nur den Tipp, dass ihr Tech-Com kurzzeitig die Konsolen reaktivieren kann und sie so vielleicht noch das ein oder andere für Wing oder sie selbst mitnimmt. Außerdem sollte sie nach einer geeigneten Stelle für ein Gedenkhologramm Ausschau halten. Sie nickte nur, nahm die kurze Stange entgegen und stieg in den Jäger. Als Phoenixclaw mit den Jäger hinab flog, merkte sie, dass es nur wenige Kilometer von der Absturzstelle der Blackbird eine zweite solche Stelle gab. Sie flog zwar zu ihrem eigentlichen Ziel und stellte aber das zweite Trümmerfeld hinten an. Kaum das sie ausgestiegen war, schnürte es ihr die Kehle zu. Die Sonne ging gerade über dem Trümmerfeld der ersten Blackbird unter. Leichter Nebel stieg in einer der Senken auf. Die Sterne funkelten, während einige Aurora über den Himmel zogen. Wie geborstene Rippen stachen einige Teile der Druckhülle in die Luft. Weiter hinten ragte ein Triebwerk wie eine gigantische Stele in den Himmel. Vom Schiff war nicht viel übrig geblieben. Hier und da waren zwar noch zusammenhängende Teile, diese beschränkten sich aber auf das, was mal das KIZ war, die Überreste des Cockpits und Teile des Maschinenraums. Sonst sah man nur die Hüllenteile, die mal mehr, mal weniger auffällig in der Landschaft lagen. Bei einen größeren konnte man den ursprünglichen Schriftzug noch leicht erahnen. Stand da doch nur noch „ckbird“. Auf einen anderen, welches sich mal auf den Tragflächen befand, sah man ein „XR-1“. Sie ging zu den Trümmern, die mal das KIZ waren. Den Kartentisch hatte es fast vollkommen zerstört, man sah nur noch ungefähr, wo mal die Galaxie-Karte projiziert wurde. „Wie oft stand oder lehnte ich vor der Galaxie-Karte und dachte über den neuen Kurs nach?“, dachte sie und ging etwas von den Überresten des Kartentisches weg. „Hier muss ich ungefähr gestanden haben, als es passiert ist.“, dachte sie und erinnerte sich an die Zeit vor und während des Angriffs. Dann ging sie zu dem, was sie für das Cockpit hielt. Einen Teil der noch vorhandenen Hüllenteile hatte es durch das Erhitzen und schnelle Abkühlen aufgerollt, doch das Wichtigste des Cockpits war noch halbwegs intakt, die Konsole. Sie legte ihre Fingerkuppen auf die gläserne Oberfläche der Konsole, die nur ein klein wenig gesplittert war. Von ihrem Handgelenkt aus bildete sich ein blauer Ring, der aus verschieden großen kleineren Ringen und Segmenten bestand. Kurze Zeit später flackerte die Konsole orange auf und die Daten der Blackbox wurden auf ihr HUD übertragen. Es war heftig das zu sehen, was Silver damals gesehen hatte. Er musste die ganze Zeit gewusst haben, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, trotzdem wollte er die Blackbird nicht aufgegeben. Phoenixclaw unterbrach die Verbindung zu ihren HUD und lud die Daten auf EVI’s Server. Sie wollte schon gehen, als sie ein Datenpad neben den Pilotensessel sah. Die Datei war zwar beschädigt, aber noch soweit brauchbar, das der Tech-Com nur kurz brauchte, um das vorhandene Video wiederherzustellen. In diesem Video sah man den eigentlichen Retter von Silver. Es war sein Bruder Gold gewesen, er hatte den ersten Angriff überlebt. Kurz bevor die Hülle im KIZ brach, war er ins Cockpit gerannt und hatte dort seinen Bruder k.o. geschlagen. Er trug ihn in die Backupkapsel, versiegelte sie und schoss sie ab. Dann setzte er sich und sprach in die Aufnahme, mit Tränen in den Augen: „Gib gut Acht kleiner Bruder und beschütze Marié. Eines Tages wirst du mich ver…“ Der Rest ging in der Explosion und Rauschen unter. „Oh Gold…“, flüsterte sie und nahm dieses Datenpad mit zum Jäger. Aus diesem holte sie nun die Gedenkstele von Wing. Sie ging noch etwas umher, schaute sich nochmal die einzelnen Hüllenteile an, und platzierte dann den Stab genau in der Mitte des Trümmerhaufens. Ein cyanfarbener Strahl schoss in den Himmel und verblasste. Dann bildete sich eine Kuppel über das Trümmerfeld und über den eigentlichen Stab sah man den Adler der Wing Technologies. Sie dankte der Blackbird ein letztes Mal für ihre Dienste und flog mit ihrem Jäger davon. Während sie wegflog, überflog sie die zweite Trümmerstelle. Auf den Hologramm in ihrer Kanzel tauchte ein Name auf: Normandy. Phoenixclaw zog ihre Hände zu schnell aus der nativen Steuerung, womit der Jäger plötzlich gefährlich ins Wanken geriet und eine Vollbremsung hinlegte. „Das ist wirklich die Absturzstelle der Normandy?!“, dachte Phoenixclaw laut und konnte den Jäger wieder fangen. „Laut den Daten von Wing.“, ergänzte EVI. „Es war derselbe Angreifer, oder?“ „Ja. Das Videomaterial der unzähligen Sonden von Wing beweist es.“ „Dann schaue ich mir nun das Wrack der Normandy an. Vielleicht hab ich dann noch mehr Gründe um diese Drecksviecher von Kollektoren zu vernichten.“, meinte Phoenixclaw angriffslustig und landete den Jäger auf einer Schneewehe. Es war dasselbe Bild wie vorhin bei ihrem Schiff. Da sie allerdings die Normandy nie gesehen hatte, konnte sie sich nur mithilfe der Pläne von Wing durch die Trümmer durcharbeiten. Das Trümmerfeld der Normandy war anders, es gab mehr große und kaum kleine Teile. Hier und da steckte ebenfalls ein Hüllenteil wie eine Rippe im Eis, doch sonst war fast nichts mehr vom Schiff übrig geblieben. Mithilfe der Pläne erkannte sie das KIZ, für etwas anderes brauchte sie keine Pläne. Beim Cockpit hatte sich Wing durchgesetzt, es war fast eins zu eins das der ersten Blackbird. Kurz unschlüssig, legte Phoenixclaw ihre Hand auf die Steuerungskonsole. Ähnlich wie Silver wollte der Pilot der Normandy das Schiff, obwohl es sie sogar noch schlimmer erwischt hatte als die Blackbird, nicht aufgeben. Erst als jemand dazu kam, konnte er zu diesem Schritt überredet werden. Das letzte auf der Aufzeichnung, bevor alles auseinanderbrach, war ein „Commander Shepard!“. Phoenixclaw schmunzelte in sich rein. Scheinbar gab es einen Pilotenschlag, der einfach nie das Schiff aufgeben will und durch den immer die kommandierenden Offiziere sterben. Sie sicherte die Daten der Blackbox ebenfalls auf den Servern von EVI und wollte schon gehen, als sie unter der Konsole etwas silbern im Schnee blitzen sah. Sie hob es auf und sah, dass es sich dabei um Dogtags handelte. Die Kette war zerrissen, es schien so, als wäre sie eher bei der Flucht aufgegangen. Vorne war die Normandy drauf, als sie noch existiert hatte, auf der Rückseite waren Rang und Vorname nicht mehr lesbar, nur noch der Nachname: „Moreau“ Sie grübelte etwas, wurde dann aber von Silver unterbrochen: „Phoenix! Du musst sofort zurückkommen! Das wirst du mir sonst nicht glauben! Die Normandy ist hier!“ „Ich weiß, ich steh in ihren Trümmern und…“ „Nein! Die geklaute! Die SR-2 ist gerade in einen Orbit über Alchera eingeschwenkt. Sieht so aus, als würde gerade ein Shuttle losfliegen! Mach das du wegkommst!“ Phoenixclaw überlegte nicht mehr lange und steckte die Dogtags ein, dann kletterte sie über den vereisten Abhang hoch zu ihren Jäger und konnten ihn gerade noch verstecken, da sah sie bereits das Shuttle von dem Silver gesprochen hatte. Zu neugierig um einfach abzuhauen, blickte sie aus einem Versteck, wer da aus den Shuttle treten würde. Es war ein komplett bewaffneter Infiltrator in einer tiefschwarzen N7-Rüstung, ähnlich der, die sie nun besaß. Als er kurz in ihre Richtung blickte, reichte das dem hochmodernen HUD um seine Iris zu erfassen. Kurz darauf wurde die Identität eingeblendet, doch das brauchte Phoenixclaw nicht, da sie wusste, wen sie vor sich hatte. Es war der zweite Wiedererweckte: Commander Shepard. Sie griff leise nach ihrem Präzisionsgewehr und legte an. Es stimmte, ihre Implantate sorgten dafür, dass sich die Welt kurz verlangsamte, was ihr aber auch die Möglichkeit gab, zu grübeln. Während sie das Fadenkreuz immer auf den Schädel ihres „Opfers“ hielt, erkannte sie, dass er dasselbe erlebt hatte und deswegen kein Widersacher, sondern ein Verbündeter war. Techtron wollte ihn zwar irgendwie auf seiner Seite oder aus dem Weg haben, doch das interessierte sie momentan kaum. Sie sah nur, wie sich Shepard an die Zeit auf der Normandy erinnerte, so wie sie vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde bei der Blackbird. Phoenixclaw seufzte und steckte das Präzisionsgewehr wieder weg, dann setzte sie sich in den Jäger und flog lautlos davon. Die Blackbird und die Normandy flogen relativ nah beieinander. Doch schien es eher so, als würde die Blackbird auf das andere Schiff zielen. Als Phoenixclaw ins Cockpit kam, saß Silver etwas verkrampft in seinem Sessel, es schien so als würde er auf etwas warten. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie. „Ich warte auf deinen Befehl.“, antwortete er, wobei seine Finger in Richtung eines bestimmten Hologramms zuckten. „Wieso? Was für ein Befehl?“, fragte sie weiter und erkannte, dass die Normandy „gelockt“ war, also anvisiert. Das Hologramm war der Knopf zum Abschuss von Hochenergiewaffen. „Hat dir Techtron nicht gesagt, dass ein allgemeiner Abschussbefehl für die Normandy existiert? Er möchte das Schiff lieber in Trümmern sehen, als in den Händen von Cerberus.“ „Du möchtest das aber nicht.“, warf Phoenixclaw ein. „Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Silver und drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Allgemeiner Abschussbefehl bedeutet, dass die Person oder das Schiff bei Sichtung sofort und unverzüglich zerstört werden muss. Die Tatsache, dass wir uns zwar in der richtigen Position befinden, du aber bis jetzt noch nicht geschossen hast, beweist, dass du eine Hemmschwelle besitzt und nicht auf das Schiff schießen willst. Andernfalls wäre die Normandy nun nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen, der mal wieder auf Alchera niedergeht. Wir verschwinden.“, erklärte sie locker. „Aber…“ „Wenn du es bis jetzt nicht gemacht hast, wirst du es auch später nicht machen. Würde ich dich dazu zwingen, würde es dich noch wochenlang belasten und nun Schluss.“ Silver wollte nochmal etwas einwenden, doch Phoenixclaw schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging hinter ins KIZ. Wenig später wurden die Koordinaten irgendeines Planeten, irgendwo im Epsilon-Bereich sichtbar. Silver deaktivierte die Waffen, berechnete den Kurs und zog den Schock-Sprung durch. Phoenixclaw ging hoch in das Observatorium. Dort ließ sie sich die gesammelten Daten des Tages zeigen. Zuerst blinkten die Hologramme der SSV Blackbird und der SSV Normandy auf; doch diese wischte sie weg um ein anderes Schiff vor sich zu haben. „Die Normandy SR-2. Sie ist der XR-2, wenn sie von Cerberus kaum oder nur wenig modifiziert wurde, ebenbürtig. Aber es bestürzt mich, dass Techtron sie lieber zerstört sehen will. Schließlich könnte ich sie doch irgendwie zurückholen, oder nicht?“, flüsterte sie leise und schaute sich das Hologramm an. Das wäre eine Überlegung wert… Ende von Abschnitt I Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)